Just another night at Hogwarts
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: ...Well. Not Quite. When Draco can't hide his feelings for harry, will Hermione Catch on? What will happen if Harry finds out? One Shot.


**A/N : First attempt at a Drarry (Haven't had anyone proof read it or anything) So I apologise if it isn't very good, the storyline is cliche or i have spelling mistakes everywhere _ Enjoy anyway, and pleassseee review at the end! If i get enough good reviews I'll write a longer one rather than a one shot :) Thank youu! **

"Move it Potter" Draco spat as he walked down the corridor to potions. Harry and Ron weren't in much of a rush and neither was Draco but, like everyone knew, any opportunity to terrorise Harry he would take. They were almost mortal enemies! Or at least that's what Draco was letting everyone think.

The white haired boy had to fight back a small smile as he felt hand brush past Harry's as he continued speeding down the hallway. Snape knew. Snape knew exactly how Draco felt thanks to his mother telling him everything and was always the most supportive. The earlier he got to class the more he could talk to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Snape flipped through the class textbook as he tried to find something for the class to do. He'd barely slept at all and no matter how many potions he knew to keep him awake he was always missing one ingredient. So he was suffering his way through the day. He yawned for what felt like the millionth time as his eyes started to close.

He was pulled back to his senses with a huge bang coming from the end of the classroom.

"Draco! What are you doing here? Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes" Draco continued the walk to the front off class before swinging a chair round from his usual space and placed it at the side of the desk before sitting down with a sigh.

"He still hates me" Snape's mouth made an 'O'. He knew exactly who Draco was talking about.

"I don't think giving him half of the stick that you do is going to get you anywhere" Snape replied in his usual slow drone of a voice as he stood up and slipped the book back onto the shelf.

"But.."

"No buts. I know for a FACT that giving someone the treatment that you are isn't going to make them like you" Draco let out a groan as he leant his head back.

"But if I don't that little brunette mudblood friend of his will catch on…She's too clever for her own good" Draco whined, practically spitting the word 'mud blood'. Snape snapped round.

"And you most DEFINITELY do not say that! It's bad enough even if you did hate the boy, but seeing as you are so hung up about the fact you seem to LOVE him I wouldn't say that word around him or anyone else" An embarrassed blush flushed across Draco's pale skinned cheeks as he hung his head.

"Sorry Professor" He mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

"You are forgiven. Now get to your seat, your classmates will be arriving any minute, and remember, Be at least partially nice to him. Even if it is only when you two are alone" Draco swallowed at the thought. Alone? With Potter? He had to make this happen.

All of a sudden the door flung open again and Snape took his place at the front of class. Draco looked up just as Harry was sitting in the row opposite, a few rows in front. His hair looked ruffled and he was straightening out his uniform. A slightly pissed off feeling flew through Draco as he noticed the cut beginning to bleed above Harry's eye as well. Whatever had happened to him had only just happened. He surveyed the class for any signs but as soon as he caught Hermione looking at him confused he instantly shot his usual fake disgusted look before turning back to Snape.

"Turn to page 285" Snape bellowed, sitting down on his seat. This was going to be a long lesson…

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Harry!" Hermione chirped as she noticed the dark haired boy sitting in the Gryffindor common room staring into the fire. He obviously had something on his mind, he barely noticed she was there. "Harry." There was still no reply. She let out a frustrated sigh before slumping down next to me.

"Ignore me then…" Harry turned to her, a completely innocent look on his face.

"What?" Hermione shook her head before pulling her knees up to her chest.

"What's up? You zoned out again" Harry shrugged before staring back at the crackling fire.

"Just got a lot on my mind I guess, but then again when don't I?" Hermione nodded in agreement before following his gaze to the fire as well.

"Harry?" The boy's head snapped back to hers as she turned away too.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed anything weird about Draco recently?" Harry suddenly went very quiet and timid. He shrugged and cleared his throat.

"W-Weird…Weird how?" Ignoring Harry's strange behaviour Hermione went on to explain.

"Every single time he pushes past you, or calls me a m.. a Mudblood his eyes look guilty. He's only ever early for Snapes class and he always looks a bit upset when we walk in. After he saw you hurt today he looked a little pissed off…" Harry swallowed. He knew all this, he'd noticed everything but didn't say anything for one simple reason. It would give away HIS secret. He liked the white haired boy more than he'd first thought.

"I didn't really notice.." Harry mumbled, staring into space slightly, his head spinning slightly from the amount that was flying through it.

"Right.. Well I'm off to bed. Night" Harry simply nodded as Hermione jumped up and sprinted upstairs. After he was positive she'd gone he pulled his mobile from his pocket. He knew they weren't supposed to have them in Hogwarts but most of the students snuck them in. He knew of one student in particular who did, and he'd managed to get the number off of a Slytherin using some spell.

_Draco, _

_It's Harry. I know this comes as a bit of a shock, but please meet me outside the potions classroom in 15 minutes?_

_Harry_

Shakily, Harry sent the message and with a deep breath, stood up and grabbed his invisibility cloak. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by one of the teachers. With one final check that no one was looking, Harry pulled it over him and started heading towards potions.

~.~.~.~.~

Draco swallowed as he read over the text again. This was some sick prank, It had to be. But then again, no one knew how Draco felt and it was an unfamiliar number. Slipping his wand into his pocket, Draco set off for potions just praying that it was actually Harry who had text him. His heart was doing somersaults in his chest from the nerves and he knew if he found out it was a prank it would shatter.

As he approached the classroom the nerves finally got the better of him. His hands started shaking and it all of a sudden got extremely hot. He could hear breathing but he shook it off as paranoia. That was, until a figure suddenly appeared next to him.

The invisibility cloak fell off of Harry and he held it in his hands as he smiled sheepishly at the taller boy in front of him.

"Hey.." He said timidly, trying to avoid completely direct eye contact.

"H..Hi.." Draco replied, just as nervous as Harry looked. The two of them stood there in silence as each of them tried to think of something to say.

"So why did you ask me to come here?" Draco squeaked, looking back up at Harry. Harry bit his lip slightly, stepping closer to the wall so he could see past Draco just in case anyone did walk past.

"I needed to talk to you…"

"What about?"

"Us." Draco swallowed. He'd been dreading this conversation, though he knew it would need to happen if he was ever going to get what he wanted.

"Go on…"

"Both me and Hermione.. We've noticed something different about you and I was just wondering if-"

"If I like you?" Draco interrupted, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Yeah…"

"Well, The answer… Is….." Harry and Draco both turned in the direction of the noise they both were dreading. Footsteps and voices. With a mouthing of a few cursing words, Draco gripped hold of Harry's waist and pulled him in as Harry swung the invisibility cloak around them. The older Harry got, the less people could get under it, and now he was pretty much fully grown, him and Draco were struggling to keep it closed without touching. It was an impossible task. With a shaky breath Draco put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him in so their bodies were touching in every possible place. The cloak closed off completely and they were completely invisible to the world.

'It's just me and him' Draco thought to himself, a smile appearing on his face as Harry looked up at him, a slightly shocked and innocent look on his face. It was getting extremely hot under the material but neither of them were about to move.

"What was that answer you were going to give me?" Harry whispered. Draco could feel Harry's breath on his lips.

"N..No. I don't like you… I L… I love… I love you" Harry couldn't fight off the urge that suddenly took him over. Him and Draco both leant towards each other and their lips touched in a gentle but passionate kiss. The temperature rose yet again and it left a layer of sweat on Draco and Harry's bare skin. The kiss deepened even more and Draco pushed Harry up against the cold stone wall behind him. Harry flinched slightly and arched into Draco who smirked.

"Should I take that as I love you too?" Harry nodded, catching his breath. Barely noticing as the invisibility cloak fell from around them, letting the cooler air hit them. Draco's and Harry's gazes locked and they didn't look like they were about to break that gaze either. They both had cute grins on their faces and were just enjoying their time together.

After all, they were mortal enemies the rest of the time, remember?


End file.
